Mudblood
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "Y con esas palabras, las barreras que había colocado segundos antes se cayeron, como un castillo de naipes derribado por un soplo de aire. Ella no podía mentirle. Bueno, sí podía… pero no quería. Estaba cansada de ser una sangre sucia." Madrugada. Sola en la Sala Común. Un consuelo... esperado y realmente deseado. Potter y Evans, un amor verdadero.
_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...**_

—¿Lily?

Ve como la pelirroja se estremece y unos deseos irrefrenables de abrazarlas y susurrarle al oído de que todo está bien aparecen en su interior.

—Pelirroja, ¿qué ocurre? — insistió sentándose a su lado.

El crujido de la madera, terminando por calcinarse, se podía escuchar por encima del _tic_ tac del reloj que anunciaba las dos de la mañana. La sala estaba parcialmente oscura, solamente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, el cual, con su luz, hacía ver el perfil de Lily mucho más hermoso para el joven Potter. La joven se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea, sus piernas estaban recogidas y estas estaban rodeadas por sus brazos. Su cabeza estaba apoyadas en ella y esos ojos verdes de los cuales se había enamorado estaban fijos en el exótico baile de las llamas.

—Lils…— la llamó, impaciente y preocupado. Parecía que no lo veía o escuchaba. Como si él no estuviera ahí. Alzó una de sus manos y con mucho cuidado la dejó sobre su cabeza, apartando un mechón pelirrojo para poder ver su rostro— ¿Estás ahí? Me estás preocupando, cariño.

Pasaron tres segundos antes de que la pelirroja parpadeara repetidas veces, aclarando su mente, antes de coger profundamente. Dejó de observar el fuego y sus ojos se conectaron con los de James. Una dulce sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, haciendo que el corazón del joven bombeara con mayor rapidez al ver la hermosa escena.

—Hey, hola— lo saludó.

James pasó su mano por su cara, abarcando su mejilla con la caricia. Lily cerró los ojos por la agradable sensación e inconscientemente inclinó el rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? — inquirió mientras que con su mano libre cogía una de las de la chica en un firme agarre, el cual fue correspondido.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía sueño.

Era una respuesta muy escueta y James sabía que el fondo había algo. Y podía intuir lo que era.

Suspirando, hizo que la mano que estaba en su rostro descansara junto a la otra, encima de las rodillas de la chica, uniéndose al agarre. Los párpados de Lily se alzaron y esta lo miró con intensidad.

—¿Es por lo de esta tarde? — se atrevió a preguntar, con voz suave.

Notó como la pelirroja se tensaba y como sus labios se oprimían, pero, en realidad, lo que hizo que se alertara fue la mirada que le echó. Era un mezcla entre desesperación, tristeza y rabia. Lily resopló.

—No sé a qué te refieres— contestó a la defensiva.

La actitud desafiante y orgullosa de la chica, consiguió con sonriera levemente. Así era Lily. _Su Lily._

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo, pelirroja— la miró fijamente— Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, James…

—Pero no tienes que cargar todo en tus hombros, cariño— susurró con cariño y apoyo— Déjame ayudarte. _Quiero ayudarte._

Y con esas palabras, las barreras que había colocado segundos antes se cayeron, como un castillo de naipes derribado por un soplo de aire. Ella no podía mentirle. Bueno, sí podía… pero _no quería._ Estaba cansada de ser siempre la fuerte. Estaba cansada de tener que luchar con unos absurdos ideales que la hacían ver inferior. Estaba cansada de decirle al mundo, de _chillarle_ , mejor dicho, que era competente.

Estaba cansada de ser una _sangre sucia._

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, a mayor o menor medida, siempre había tenido que estar en constante tensión, luchando, para que todo el mundo la respetara y no la mirara por encima del hombro. Y pesar de eso, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, al final había acabado ocurriendo.

Mientras que para mucha gente era la perfecta prefecta, para otros (una minoría, en realidad, pero una minoría destacable) solamente era una estúpida hija de muggle, alguien odioso que no se merecía su lugar en Hogwarts, que no merecía su lugar en el mundo de la magia.

También había escuchado como un gran mago, poco a poco, se había estado haciendo famoso. Como este mago divulgaba esos ideales, los cuales, muchas personas (para su consternación) estaban de acuerdo. El mundo mágico se había dividido en dos… Y a ella, a una _sangre sucia,_ no le habían dado opción de escoger un bando (a pesar de que estaba en el que apoyaba). Simplemente la habían catalogado como el bando contrario, el _bando de los malos._ Los _sangres sucias_ eran una escoria… Ella era una escoria.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que pensar eso? ¿Por qué ella _estaba mal_ simplemente por ser hija de _gente no mágica_?

Hoy, de nuevo, la habían menospreciado por ser una _sangre sucia._ Y encima había sido un profesor.

—¿Por qué, James? — cuestionó ella, notando como, en contra de sus deseos, sus ojos se aguaban.

—Porque son unos idiotas, cariño. Mejor dicho, porque son unos imbéciles— respondió el chico en tono de rabia. Por culpa de _esos imbéciles_ , su chica lo pasaba muy mal y no le gustaba. No se lo merecía.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

—No— insistió, agónica— Tiene que haber una razón. Tiene que haber un _por qué._ ¿Qué motivo hay para que nos odien tanto? ¿Qué motivo hay para que seamos tan despreciables para ellos? ¿Qué motivo hay para nos hagan esto? ¿Qué le hemos hecho? ¿Realmente estamos mal? Estoy cansada de escuchar de que no merecemos vivir, James— musitó y, entonces, sintió como una lágrima descendía lentamente por su mejilla— Percibo como me miran, percibo el odio y el asco… _¿Qué he hecho yo?_

Una tras otras, las lágrimas fueron saliendo y con ello, el pecho de la chica se sacudió de incontables sollozos. No quería llorar, no quería derrumbarse, pero había llegado a un punto en el que no sabía cómo obrar. Sentía como el mundo se le venía encima y ella solo era pequeña hormiguita, incapaz de defenderse.

—Eh, no— dijo él, atrayendo a la chica a su pecho y apretándose con ternura. Lily pasó los brazos a su cintura, adhiriéndose a él como si no quisiera separarse nunca. James colocó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, después de darle un beso en la parte alta— No digas esas cosas, cariño. _Tú no estás mal._

—Pero…

—Pero tú no tienes que escuchar lo que dicen los demás. Ellos no son los que deben decidir en la vida de los otros— siguió diciendo, estrujándola fuertemente en su pecho. Le encantaba la sensación de tener a Lily en sus brazos— Dumbledore lo dijo a principio de curso, cuando solo estaban los rumores de la guerra: Algunos caerán en la tentación de la llamada, pero todos debemos ser valientes e intentar con todas nuestras fuerzas no hacerlo— se separó de ella un poco y acunó su rostro, anclando su mirada en la suya— No hay nada despreciable en ti, creerme, preciosa. No nada malo tú. ¿Te preguntas el _por qué_ de su aversión hacia ti? Solo se me puede ocurrir una respuesta aceptable y es que tienen envidia.

El desconcierto y la confusión que se mostraron en el rostro de la chica hicieron que las comisuras de los labios de James se izaran.

—¿Cómo…?

—A pesar de tu lado orgulloso y obstinado, digna de una perfecta Gryffindor, eres el ser más… _puro_ que he tenido la dicha de conocer, Lily— confesó el chico en tono bajo.

El corazón de la pelirroja dejó de latir por unos segundos antes esas palabras.

—¿Quién es la que se queda hasta media noche, aquí, velando hasta que los niños de primero estén dormidos? — continuó cuestionando con intención— ¿Quién es la firme defensora contra las trastadas de los Merodeadores? ¿Quién es la que, cada noche de luna llena, permanece despierta aguardando a su novio y a los estúpidos de sus amigos? ¿Quién es la está siempre dispuesta ayudar a quién lo necesite…? ¿A quién acuden todos cuando tienen un problema? — inclinó su cabeza y depositó un dulce y tierno beso en su frente haciendo que los labios entreabiertos de la joven saliera una exhalación— Cariño, eres perfecta tal y como eres. Gruñona, amable, dulce, orgullosa, luchadora… Así es como te quiero yo. Así es como te quiere Remus. Incluso, así es como te quiere Sirius, a pesar de sus palabras. En ningún momento la sangre que corre por nuestras venas tiene que ver con nuestra forma de ser.

—James… No sé qué decirte— contestó tras unos minutos en silencio, simplemente mirándose el uno a otro con todo el amor y el cariño que se profesaban. Curvó sus labios en una tímida sonrisa y se acercó a él, hasta que sus frentes se juntaron— En realidad me has sorprendido. No me esperaba esas hermosas palabras saliendo de ti.

—¿En serio? — preguntó, divertido y aliviado por la mejora del ánimo de la chica, mientras pasaba sus brazos por su tronco, atrayéndola— Hieres mi ego, cariño.

—Sobrevivirá— se burló, riendo suavemente. Segundos después, se tranquilizó y lo miró fijamente— Ya en serio… James, muchas gracias por todo. No sabría qué sería de mí si no me hubieras dicho esas palabras. Al parecer has madurado y mucho.

—Hey— se quejó sin molestarse por la pulla de la chica. Lily sonrió pícara y James creyó volar— Cariño, sabes que ya no soy el de antes. Bueno— se apresuró a añadir—, no pretendes quitarme mi parte merodeadora, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no— sacudió ella la cabeza— Es uno de los motivos por los que te quiero. Dejarías de ser _tú._

—Te quiero muchísimo, lo sabes, ¿no? — murmuró él.

La pelirroja se ruborizó. Le era imposible no hacerlo cuando James la miraba de esa manera.

—Afortunadamente a mí me pasa lo mismo.

No dio tiempo a más. A penas segundos después, James había juntado sus labios con los de su novia, la cual le correspondía con muchísimo gusto. Primero fue un simple roce, pero sabiendo que necesitaban más, el calor aumentó y Lily, cerrando los ojos, abrió sus labios, deseando sentirlo aún más.

Cuando el aire fue ya una necesidad, ambos chicos tuvieron que separarse. Con la respiración entrecortada, Lily se dio cuenta que había terminado sentada a horcajadas en las piernas de James. No se movió. Se sentía demasiado a gusto ahí, notando los latidos de su corazón, oliendo su aroma característico, sintiendo sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda. Se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada porque solamente digo la verdad, Lils— retomó la conversación con firmeza— Además de que sabes que estoy aquí para cuando lo necesites. Cuando sientas que no puedes más, que te vayas a caer, dímelo, cariño, porque ahí estaré dispuesto a levantarte cuantas veces hagan falta, ¿entendido?

—Sí— asintió notando como su corazón se calentaba ante sus palabras. Agradecía profundamente a quién tuviera arriba que le hubieran puesto a James en su camino. Él era su máximo apoyo y quién le daba fuerzas en esos tiempos difíciles.

—Que no te vea llorar más, entonces— pidió y, entonces frunció el ceño—Bueno, cuando nos casemos alguna que otra lágrima de alegría no estaría más— recapacitó meditando— y cuando tengamos a nuestro primero hijo… Bueno, y a los demás. Aunque también cuando te pida que seas mi esposa… Y, claro, si Canuto se nos enamora, también sería algo inédito… O si…

—Bueno, vale, vale— lo calló, tapándole la boca mientras soltaba unas carcajadas— Creo que lo he entendido, James.

El joven sonrió, pletórico, al ver a Lily nuevamente siendo ella misma. Con sus manos, apartó las de su novia de la boca y las besó tiernamente.

—Te mereces el mundo, cariño— le dijo— Déjame dártelo. Y si los demás piensan que no lo mereces, es porque no te conocen. Déjame luchar, aunque sea, por un futuro mejor para ti.

La pelirroja sintió sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo, pero esta vez, no derramó ninguna lágrima. En cambio, mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Juntos. Lucharemos juntos por ese futuro para los dos.

—No pido otra cosa.

Y, de nuevo, juntaron sus labios.

Ella era una _sangre sucia_ , sí, pero eso no tenía por qué dañarla. James había hecho que se diera cuenta de eso. No importaba si lo era o no. En realidad lo que había que tener en cuenta era la personalidad. Y ella estaba completamente orgullosa y feliz de cómo era.

Ella era una _sangre sucia_ , pero a mucha honra. Y junto a James se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Ah— recordó el chico después de un tiempo besándose— Y no te preocupes, por lo de hoy. El profesor Delamore ya tiene su merecido. Los Merodeadores le hicieron una visita esta tarde— clavó sus ojos en los de ella los cuales gritaban a los cuatro vientos su amor— _Nadie_ se mete con mi chica.

Lily rió. Rió feliz, libre y agradecida.

No imaginaba su vida sin James Potter.

* * *

 **Lily Evans... es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga. ¿Qué es lo que se esconde bajo ese muro inquebrantable? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cómo es estar en la piel de la pelirroja prefecta? Todo y mucho más me he estado preguntando mientras creaba esta pequeña historia. Poco sabemos de ellos, y mucho** ** _queremos_** **saber. Y, bueno, James Potter... ¡qué decir! ¡Vivo enamorada de él! Me tuvo desde el primer momento y estoy orgullosa de ser así. Deseo haber ido a Hogwarts en su época...**

 **Los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa JotaKá, mientras que la trama si es totalmente mía, así que por favor, respetad mi trabajo al igual que yo lo hago con el vuestro.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme leído y espero vuestros comentarios (:3)**

 **Besitos y ranas de chocolates.**

 _ **...Travesura realizada.**_


End file.
